new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IICosmixII/Let's Go! Review!!
Hey, guys! If you've at least popped on a little bit, you may have seen me before. I'm Cosmix: a new admin for this Wiki, and recently I am taking on the goal of completing this place! Well, what do I mean by this? This Wiki has a pretty good foundation so far, and seems to have noted most of everything relevant for the first two seasons of the show. However, the manga is still going strong, and hence the pages are out of date, which includes new characters and locations! The goal of this wiki is to: -Finish the manga pages -Update the character pages -Complete episodes -English Song Translations -Eliminate stubs! Now breakdown of each: Finish the manga pages - these are the summaries of each other chapters in each volume. Last year, I completed Volume 2, and now I have gotten through two chapters of Volume 3. The task is with summarising each of the chapters up to the most current, Volume 10. I assume the images have also been taken care of thanks to IdeaFan, but feel free to comment or tell if it's not the case. Moving on! Update the characters pages - as I said at the start, as the manga continues to run, so do the stories of each of our characters, and now, the pages are not up to date with their latest endeavours concerning Hajime's new sports game! Luckily, I have started on that by finishing up the synopsis for Kou Yagami up to her last appearance. I hope you can follow up on finishing the rest of the main characters too. It's a tough task but if we work together I'm sure we can get it done! In addition, there is also the possibility of new characters being added, and so, if there are don't be afraid to let me know. Yesterday, I created a page for Catherine Towa Yamato, and I will be doing the same for her younger sister tomorrow. Next up: Complete episodes - ah yes, the anime. I sure loved it to death too. But here we have a whole season and the OVA incomplete, I've actually started on the first episode of Season 2 though. Another issue is the lack of adaptation notes for some of the episodes. There is not much else to note besides that, but with the blank pages in S2 episodes I assume we're also lacking images, so feel free to pitch in if you can, though I am pretty sure the screenshots much be high quality. English Song Translation - With the lack of people who would actually be willing to translate the extra music in the discography, this is kinda a throwaway, but if you want to try, please go ahead, I'd really appreciate it! Eliminate stubs! - This is pretty much everything else, for now Catherine's page is also a stub, and others include Mozuku and Sojiro as their pages are also out of date with the manga, wait, I think that would go on the second section too, haha...but do your best to add as much info as you can! In conclusion! We've got a lot on our hands right now, but if we can keep editing and keeping the site up and running I hope more people can come over to help us out too, I really hope to see this page all squeaky and complete, after all you never know when a third season could come and shock us! :) That's enough from me now, thanks a lot for stopping by, let's work well together! Any help is appreciated! Take care, -Cosmix Category:Blog posts